falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sword
Clover's Cleaver Jingwei's shocksword Samurai's sword ] Katana |game3 =FNV |articles3 =Bumper sword Lily's Vertibird blade Blade of the East Blade of the West Katana (GRA) |game4 =FO4 |articles4 =Revolutionary sword Shem Drowne sword Chinese officer sword General Chao's Revenge Zao's sword Assaultron blade Sword of Wonders Steel sword |game11 =FO76 |articles11 =Assaultron blade Blade of Bastet Chinese officer sword Cultist blade Grant's saber Meteoritic sword Revolutionary sword Commander's Charge The Gutter Ski sword Black Diamond Guitar sword |game12 =FOS |articles12 =Relentless raider sword }} A sword is a melee weapon in Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout Shelter. Primarily used for cutting and thrusting, a sword and be single or double edged with either a straight or curved blade. __TOC__ Variants Bumper sword The bumper sword consists of a rusty car bumper that has been flattened and sharpened into a thick, heavy blade. The license plate is still attached and an exhaust pipe strapped to the unsharpened end serves as a makeshift handle. * For the unique bumper sword found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: "Blade of the East." * For the semi-common bumper sword found in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road, see: "Blade of the West." Chinese officer's sword These swords are made in the style of 7th century jian double-edged straight swords. Produced by the People's Liberation Army specifically for use by its officers and issued in the Sino-American War, many were captured and came to the American home front as souvenirs; some even found their way into fifth columnist hands. Since the Great War, these weapons have become an uncommonly used weapon by wastelanders and raiders alike. * For the unique Chinese officer's sword found in Fallout 3, see: "Vampire's Edge." * For the unique Chinese officer's sword found in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage, see: "Jingwei's shocksword." * For the unique Chinese officer's sword found in Fallout 4, see: "General Chao's Revenge." * For the unique Chinese officer's sword found in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, see: "Sword of Wonders." * For the cut unique Chinese officer's sword found in Fallout 3, see: "Clover's Cleaver." Cultist blade A ritual weapon of the Cult of the Mothman made from an antler piece combined with a piece of metal crudely formed into a serrated blade. Katana A katana is a type of Japanese sword with a blade length greater than 23.6-28.7 inches (60-73 centimeters) and characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, circular or squared guard and long grip that can accommodate two hands. Often called a "samurai sword" or "samurai's sword" because of its use by the feudal warriors, it became a symbol of the samurai caste. Renowned for its sharpness and cutting ability, its origins go back at least as far as the Kamakura Period (1185–1333). Most often held with two hands, some techniques and combat styles were performed with a one-handed grip. The katana was generally carried in a saya, or scabbard, manufactured from lightweight wood, with a coat of lacquer on the exterior and a wooden knob on one side for attaching a braided cord. Revolutionary sword An antique spadroon dating back to the latter half of the 18th century. Used during the American Revolutionary War, these artifacts have made their way into the hands of survivors in and around Boston, Massachusetts. * For the unique sword, see; Shem Drowne sword. Lily's Vertibird blade Lily's Vertibird blade is a huge sword fashioned from a Vertibird rotor strapped to a long tube of wood via leather straps. If asked how she obtained it, Lily Bowen states she found Daisy Whitman's downed Vertibird near Klamath and Leo told her how to make it. Wakizashi A wakizashi is a type of Japanese sword with a blade length between 30 and 60 centimeters (12 and 24 inches), similar to but shorter than a katana. The wakizashi is usually not a primary weapon for samurai and was often worn together with the katana. The pairing of a katana with a wakizashi is called the daishō. However, by 2241, the Yakuza gangs ignore this tradition and instead use it as a primary weapon. See also * Katana Category:Weapons ru:Меч